


scraps

by okkanai



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Hamilton - Miranda, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Compilation, Other, im gay and need an outlet, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkanai/pseuds/okkanai
Summary: unfinished short writings that dont have a home





	1. 1. morning - banana fish

I felt the touch of morning crawl across my skin. The curtains were closed, but the warmth of the sun snuck its way in nonetheless.  
I was comfortable.  
I couldn't describe what was different about this morning, but for the first time, I felt pure comfort offered by the embrace of my sheets. I inhaled softly, letting the familiarity drift through my senses.  
I froze.  
I knew that smell. I lifted my head. I gently pulled my limbs from the hug I had trapped him in seconds before.  
Eiji looked entirely peaceful.  
I felt a smile grace my lips. I sat there for only a moment longer, watching his sleeping face. It sounds creepy, but I promise that if I _could_ look away, I would. But I couldn't. He looked so happy and I was elated to think that perhaps _I_ could've offered that peace.  
I paused for a second longer. I pressed my hand to my temple. Did I embarrass myself again? Did I cry in his arms while he tried to console me? Or did last night end in a more pleasant manner? Did he just decide to come over to my bed and sleep with me? If he did, why?  
I felt panic snake through my veins until I felt a gentle stirring below me. Eiji yawned quietly and blinked himself awake. "Ash!" He said happily, as if it was the first time he has seen me for years. I smiled as he jumped forward and embraced me. I tried to hide my happiness, I really did. Nonetheless, I could feel my arms reach behind his back to hug him just as hard.  
He pulled away and I felt the warmth from before leaving my body. Before my body could reach out for his touch again he spoke. "What would you like for breakfast?" I shrugged. _You_. I shook the thought from my head as soon as it entered it.  
"Anything really."  
Eiji smiled warmly and nodded. As he nodded, I noticed his neck.  
Holy _fuck_ what did I do?  
Tell me he stopped me, dear God someone tell me he just told me to sleep, and left it there.  
His neck was laced with hickeys. _I totally did that last night._  
"Eiji..." I said seriously.  
"Yeah?" He questioned, tilting his head like a puppy.  
"What happened last night?" He froze. It seems like he temporarily forgot...  
"I- you- uh-" He fidgeted with his shirt.  
"Eiji _what_ did I do?"  
"You- we- um. We had some drinks? Um-"  
"And?"  
"Y-you started talking all about completely random things like what you um... what you like about me? And mostly wh- what you wanted to do with me." He cleared his throat. I tensed up.  
"Shit." I paused. "I'd like to say 'pretend that never happened' but it clearly happened-" I eyed his neck again. He noticed.  
"Oh yeah... you did this too." He gestured to his reddened skin. When he pulled his shirt down further, there were even more marks hidden there.  
I sighed heavily and put my face in my hands. I can't believe I did that. I always stop myself from drinking, this was totally predictable if I just-  
"Ash. Ash!" Eiji was calling my name.

finishing a fic whos she


	2. 2. death - banana fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im emo again

I've always thought there was immense beauty in tragedy. I have always looked at sadness and wondered what inspired such raw emotion.  
It's beautiful.  
But it does _not_ feel beautiful right now.   
I think that emotions are something very interesting. I believe that they have something that many other things do not. Emotions are honest, and it's about time I had some honesty. Many people are good at hiding their emotions, but I think it's only a matter of time until they break. Soon, I know, their true emotions will spill out and everyone will finally see what they _really_ feel.   
But as I said. It doesn't feel beautiful right now.  
I was always one of the people who hid their emotions, and I had thought it would stay that way forever. Many things I thought I knew about myself were quickly thrown out the window when I met someone named Eiji Okumura.   
I was _sure_ that I would never do something so foolish as to fall in love. I have been mistreated my whole life. I first killed a man when I was eight. So _why_ did I change from meeting a single person?  
I do suppose my personal turmoil could look beautiful to someone, right?  
I know when people died everyone would cry. I only cried when I was little. Seeing grown adults become so weak and pathetic was something I _never_ thought I would understand.   
It was something I've been afraid to understand. Eiji is changing that. I don't like it, not one bit- but I _am_ changing. Whether I like it or not, Eiji is reinventing the way I do everything.

Death isn't supposed to be pretty. Death should be scary.  
I'm not afraid to die.  
Maybe I should be.   
Maybe it _isn't_ normal to feel this way about things.


	3. 3. sore throat - danganronpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you friend bark for this idea!! ((ur so good at this???)
> 
> second note: u will never know if im writing in third person or if ibuki just thinks like that

"thank you, everyone, for coming!!" ibuki gave her last hoo-rah and gently stepped off backstage. it had been a long week, she admitted, and she was _exhausted_. her throat was scratchy, and she knew if she spoke any more her voice would give out. so much for self-care.

her hypothesis was correct. her voice _did_ give out, and she found herself stranded in the hospital, mikan constantly by her side. it was embarrassing really, with how much she cared, but ibuki couldn't help but want her to be closer. ibuki could speak, but only barely a whisper. she faked part of this, most definitely, so that mikan was forced to lean in, her chest pressed on the bedside, to whisper in her ear. ibuki _loved_ it. every damn second of it.

so the plan was slowly set in motion. ibuki would mumble something, and mikan would lean in, her breath tickling ibuki's ear. it elicited a shiver sometimes, but normally ibuki was good at being calm. normally. 

ibuki was trying to be patient. she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im so sorry ive tried to write this like 50 times now i just cant finish it for the life of me ugh


	4. 4. size of my shoes - hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lams,,, mmmm,,,,

Cold in my professions and warm in my friendships, I had written. A response was all I ever stayed awake for. Collapse, yes, sleep, I hope, but never for the idea that you may respond to me.  _ I love you _ , I had written. I hoped it would come off as friendship to the outside eye, but  _ you _ knew. You knew what I meant when I said I have never wanted to marry- and if I ever did I begged my wife would be  _ handsome.  _ You, are handsome, my Dearest, my Dearest friend that is. I shall not speculate further but I do wish for us to meet in person some time- for I have some pressing matters to discuss and labours of my love that I wish to show in actions rather than words. Let us share a passion between friends next time. Yours, I had written Intending to keep it as so. My devotion to our friendship went farther than my devotion to my  _ own wife  _ and I- you already know the story. You had stolen my affections never to return them. I had assumed that my interests would be mine to keep, but once you captured my attention I never knew anything else. You fill my thoughts with utter nonsense and make me unable to function. I wished once that I find love, and though I do not regret it, I must say my surprise is beyond comprehension. Is this what it's like? Craving to share my secrets. You know everything there is to know about me, yet I cannot offer enough. It is perhaps worth mentioning that you also already know details such as the length of my nose and the size of my shoes, don’t you, Dearest? 

I had hoped for you to respond. I had hoped, dearly, that I could obtain an answer from you but alas, letters lost and time forgotten, I still wish for your visit. I still wish to show to you truly the way my feelings manifest in my weak body. In comparison to your courage- I am nothing. It was you who started the first black battalion- something I could never have the strength to do. You are more courageous than I could ever imagine, J. Where do I begin to speak of your perfection? Where do I start? What words can I muster to show to you how deep my affections run? 

Dearest, it has been quite a while since we last spoke, and I would like to check if you are still well. It would break my fragile heart to hear that you were ill or worse, and would like to hear if all of my rambling and exhausted mumbles mean anything. Of course, my love, I would never accuse you of disliking me, but I cannot help but feel jealous for any man who is allowed the sound of your lovely voice. You called my writing brilliant but I cannot help but disagree. You, Dear, are brilliant. More brilliant than I could ever be. I give my heart to you, though you already had it in your possessions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love writing for them man


	5. 5. cheek kisses - voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually dont happen to ship this, however! it was a request from a friend, so worth it lol!  
> this ship is definitely kinda cute, i can see the potential yall; so i hope you enjoy this hehe.

It was just a kiss on the cheek. How hard could it be? Lance admitted he wanted something more than that, but didn’t want to push boundaries. With how mathematical Pidge could be, he didn’t expect much more than a kiss on the cheek or a hug. Anyway, back to the topic at hand! Lance turned to the girl sitting next to him, tapping away on her laptop. He wanted to muss her hair, tickle her till she squealed and laughed- oh, how much he wanted to hear her laugh. She didn’t laugh too often; she was much more calculating and salty in a way, but he craved her happiness. He hoped that he could offer that happiness- give it to her; but he didn’t know how. He wish he did; he wish he knew how. Maybe a kiss on the cheek will have to do for now. 

He leaned, pressing his lips against her face. She pulled back at first, turning, mouth agape, but eventually smiled. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her laptop. 

This was nice. Truly nice. Finally; a moment of peace in this whole protecting the universe mess. He likes it. A lot.


End file.
